


Life Day

by DarkxPrince



Series: SWTOR Prompt Collections [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Knights of the Eternal Throne, Knights of the Fallen Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxPrince/pseuds/DarkxPrince
Summary: (prompt) Sad prompt: Everyone you care about is celebrating, but there’s one empty seat at the table.





	Life Day

Draleeria sat in the darkest corner of the cantina, trying to block out the other Alliance members. She remained hunched over the table, staring blankly into her drink. No matter how hard she tried, Draleeria simply couldn’t join in on the Life Day celebrations. She should be able to join in the celebrations, not only was it Life Day, but Valkorion’s spirit was finally purged from her mind, and she was Empress of the Eternal Alliance! Yet all the accolades in the galaxy couldn’t change what was missing.

Were all those drinks playing tricks on her mind, or could she actually see the Force Ghosts of her parents? Draleeria could still see the love and affection that she remembered from all those Life Day celebrations from when she had been growing up. She could see it still; the decorations which adorned their Dromund Kaas stronghold, all the presents which sat beneath the holo-tree, the grand feast with all of her parents’ companions. She could even see the pure joy on her younger sister’s face as she opened her own presents. She still remembered playing with her younger sister, laughing and running around without a care in the world.

“Hello dear sister, or should I call you  _empress_?” Draleeria didn’t even bother to acknowledge Kho’reoxia as the younger woman dropped her stealth generator.

The Sith woman merely downed her drink, “What do you want, Kho?”

Kho’reoxia crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, “What? I can’t visit my sister on Life Day?”

Draleeria sighed and glared into her empty glass. In all honesty, the Sith woman didn’t have the patience to put up with the younger woman’s ridiculous sibling rivalry. “Go away, Kho. I’m in no mood to deal with your stupid rivalry.”

The other woman sighed, “I miss our parents too, Draleeria.” The younger woman’s voice softened sightly, “Is it so hard to believe that I care about you, Ria?”

“Don’t you dare start,” Draleeria ground out, her hand tightening around the glass. “You weren’t even there when Korriban was attacked and our parents were killed. And you certainly  _never_  tried searching me out when I was imprisoned in carbonite.”

Kho’reoxia narrowed her eyes. “Believe what you will, but I  _did_ search for you. For five years I used the Star Cabal searching for you and for five years I thought you were dead.” The younger woman stood, a frown upon her own face, “If you want to keep forgetting that a lot can change in five years - fine, then wallow in your sorrows.” With that, Kho’reoxia stormed off, activating her stealth generator mid-stride.

Draleeria was unsure of how long she sat there, staring down into the empty glass. Visions of the past swirled before her eyes; of her childhood training with her parents, of celebrations long since past, and most importantly of all the times she had played or trained with her younger sister. Tears welled in her eyes, wondering where and when all the sisterly love had gone. She glanced up at the Force Ghosts - or the alcohol induced illusion - of her parents, mumbling under her breath, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, commander,” a voice spoke up, nearly making Draleeria jump out of her seat. It took a moment for her brain to register that it was Lana Beniko’s voice, causing Draleeria to slump against the table.

Lana took the seat next to her, pulling Draleeria into her side. Draleeria buried her head in Lana’s neck, “Look at me, Lana, this is not how a Sith Empress should be acting.”

Lana merely hummed in response, running a hand through the other woman’s black hair. “Perhaps, but this is how a person who misses their family should be acting.” A long moment passed before Lana continued, “Just remember, I’m always here for you.”

“I love you, Lana, and thank you,” Draleeria said, closing her eyes and trying to relax into the other woman’s touch.

Lana didn’t answer, merely continued to run her fingers through Draleeria’s hair. The two women remained in silence for the rest of the celebration, taking comfort in each other’s presence.


End file.
